Justifiable Revenge
by Rachynn
Summary: [Complete]In order to ease her breaking heart, Kagome begins a new quest. A quest to bring about the death of one who brought her so much pain. But what actions are justifiable in revenge? How much bloodshed can one person take? Warning: Death
1. The Begining of the End

**The Beginning of the End**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha, but you knew that didn't you?

--------------------------

"InuYasha" Kagome shrieked, running to him, bounding past the dead body of Naraku. Her arrow stood like a flag, tall and true, buried deep into Naraku's spider scar. Blood covered the ground; its sweet, sticky essence enveloped the body and carried it away into a raging river, now died a bold crimson.

He looked up from were he lay upon a wooden beam, thrown there from Naraku's final attack. He saw her running towards him, her ridiculous clothes in tatters, scratches all over, sweat soaked from hours of grueling battle. As beauty incarnated smothered him with her body he choked. His eyes wide, Tetsigia fell from his strong, tight grip and he wrapped his love up in his arms hugging her close.

She wanted to stay like this forever. Wrapped in her lovers arms, the world finally at peace. She sighed softly. "I love you"

_ Whisss_. A hiss brought her screaming back from paradise. This sound she knew all to well, she herself creating it one time to many. An arrow had left its bow, now it was coming closer, closer, like a mad bull to the red cloth.

"Kagome!"

_ Thud. _The arrow hit home, the sound of it burying deep into flesh reverberated across the grounds.

To her horror, her eyes opened. Was it a nightmare? This reality couldn't be real! Staring into the depths of her soul, was her lover, her friend, her protects.

"What…"

The pain was familiar but so much rawer. He watched as the wooden arrow zoomed towards an unsuspecting Kagome. At the last second, he tightened his hold on her and rolled, shielding his love with his body.

The blood poured from the new wound as it embedded itself into his back. 'Damn it!' Already he had lost too much blood, spent too much strength on the previous battle against Naraku.

He smiled weakly at her. "Here I go, always having to save you" he chuckled, and then coughed leaving speckles of blood in her hair, where his head had fallen.

Kagome cried out in pain. "InuYasha! You stupid idiot. Think before your act!" She yelled beating her hands against his back.

His vision was blurred. Some wear in his subconscious he was aware he was being moved. He heard his heartbeat thumping in his ears. _Tha-thump, Tha-thump, Tha-thump. _Slowly it slowed down. "Where was she?" He grunted as the arrow was pulled from his back.

InuYasha eyes swarmed, where was Kagome? Was she ok?

"Kagome … where … I …. Love…"

The fatal arrow was held in her hand. She discarded like poison. She could hear his shallow breathing and her eyes clouded with tears. This was it. After this there would be no bringing him back.

"Kagome … where … I … love …"

She felt his hand at her cheek and she held it their. "Shh" she said "Don't talk, you need to get better" In her heart, though, she knew that the arrow was fatal.

InuYasha grunted. "No" his voice was soft, hardly heard, but his words thundered in her brain. Blood came in a slow trickle from his mouth though he continued to talk.

"We did … it. Feh … wasn't too … hard … I'm not … gonna … make … it … Kagome I love you."

And with that his eyes clouded over and InuYasha died happy.

_------------------------------------------------------------------- _


	2. How Do I Move On?

**How can I go on?  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha

_ Plop._

_ Plop._

_Plop._

The slow drizzle of rain was her only companion in the clearing by the tree, near the freshly turned dirt of a grave. The dark sky was a mirror of her mood, cold, numb and despairing.

The frozen droplets conceled her tears well as the ran down her cheeks. Cheeks of hard plastered marble. Her eyes were emotionless. Her mind saw no reason for joy, happiness or pleasure. Not when he was gone, buried under her feet. His corpse was most likely worm food by now. 

She didn't know how long she had stood there, a frozen statue. He wasn't here anymore, why would she, should she move? The world held no purpose anymore not without him here. Slowly she moved her fixated eyes from the soggy brown soul to the forest where another had come to join here.

Kikyo, the woman she had envyed, dispised, question for so long. Framed by her sould chasers and the trees, the dead woman looked like some strange mystical spirit. Her eyes held the same sadness as her counterpart, who stood a few feet away.

The dead priestess spoke, her voice hollow and weak, like the rest of her. "Kagome" her counterpart loked at her and Kikyo shivered. Their was a longing, an emptiness in Kagome's eyes that seemed almost unbareable.

"Yes?"

If Kikyo hadn't been looking directly at her, she never would have known that Kagome spoke, her voice was so quiet. So very like her eyes.

"I am fading from this world now. My original goal has been completed. Soon I must vanish and continue on to the next world." If Kagome heard or cared she gave no inclination, so Kikyo continued.

"I am not here long. But I have one request to say before I go." Again no reaction. Kikyo sighed. In a matter of minutes she would be gone, like a whisp of smoke.

"I loved him, as you love him. So you are the only one I can ask this of. Find him. Find the one who fired the arrow and killed InuYasha!"

"Find him. Find the one who fired the arrow and killed InuYasha!" The final words of Kikyo echoed around the clearing.

Find him? Quest? Look for something? Without InuYasha? Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Why?" she wishpered. "Why do anything after he's gone?"

Flashes of the past two years ran over and over again like a reoccurring nightmare. Slowly she understood. The one arrow was fired at her! InuYasha … had protected her. Someone tried to kill her but … they missed and InuYasha had payed the price.

Kagome sank to her knees. He had died for her.

Kagome set her jaw through tears were still falling freely. Someone had to pay for their mistake and hers. She would make them pay.

"Damn you!" she screamed. A nest of birds took off in flight. "I will find you, who ever you are. I will kill you!" she promised the murdered and slowly emotions returned to Kagome. Determination, rage and hate.

"I will kill you!"


	3. Relics of the Past

**Return to the Past**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha

* * *

The sun was high over head; harsh rays beat down on her brow. Sweat cascaded down her face and her hands were sore, cut and calloused. Her feet were much to same. She would continue. Despite the hardness, the pain, the rawness of her bleeding ripped open heart. She had to continue, if not for her own sake, then for his.

The mountain was huge. The stone rock face glared at her, promising a journey of no mercy and hardship. Kagome grimaced, her eyes on fire.

"You think you can make me turn back!" she screamed at the rock after falling for what felt like the thousands time. She picked herself up, Kagome dusted off the dirt and let out and unintelligible scream of frustration. It echoed across the mountain.

"I've put up with bloody worse than you stupid piece of good for nothing stone!" She kicked the rock in front of her, only to silently curse in pain. It hurt a lot, but she kept her mouth shut.

Hours later she was at the top. The sun's final rays glistened for a moment on the horizon. Then Kagome was plunge into the darkness of night. She stumbled clumsily down the trail as she ignored everything. The birds stared and chirped in the trees, a fox pranced around on the ground. The bleating of mountain goats was far off and distant. Kagome's mind was now set on two things.

Get the relics. Kill the murderer who ruined her life.

There was a small hut on the mountain top. It had no door, nor windows. Kagome stood in front of the ominous black building, with a lit torch in hand. She had sworn to never again come back here, but that was before, her old life died with him.

After the battle that robbed her of happiness, the remaining members of the group, Kagome, Songo and Miroku, trekked up here and buried everything that reminded them of the painful memories of their time with InuYasha. Kagome set a rafter on fire with her torch. Now she needed what was buried here, in the hut.

"I'm sorry guys, but you'll understand later. I have to find him." Her voice was monotone, she felt like she was in a trance. She stood back a little from the flaming hut. "Give me your treasures. NOW!" and the last bit of wood in the hut burst into flames.

The fire reflected in her eyes. The heat was scorching, standing as close as she was, but she remained unscathed. She stood there, alone, and cried as the hut slowly but surely burnt out.

When it was finally in ash, Kagome dried her tears and smiled wickedly. Finally the keys to finding the murderer! In the center of the pile of ash, there was a large bulge in the shape of a long chest. She grimaced as she set a hot of the still-hot coals. _I can do this. I don't have any time to waste!_ She walked forward, her feet burning through her cheap shoes.

Finally she reached the chest. She brushed off the lingering bits of ash with her hand, only to reveal the Cloth of the Fire Rat, wrapped securely around the chest. Slowly and carefully she removed the cloth from the heavy chest and set it aside. Then, with the key around her neck she unlocked the chest lid and opened it. In the moonlight she could see some of the relics of the past two years.

A small green and red top, the broken pieces of a pink bike, the bones of a cat neko, an old rusty sword and a black beaded necklace. All of them belonged to someone who had fallen.

Shippo's top. Kagome recalled how he was poisoned by Naraku's poisonous insects and died a horrible, painful death. Kirara's bones. The lovable cat neko and been shot down by villagers, angry about the destruction of their village. Songo had taken the death of her pet and friend hard. Kagome's bike. It just fell apart one day. She smiled at the sigh of relief from InuYasha, who hated the clunky thing. Finally the Tetsusaiga and InuYasha Beads of Subjugation.

Kagome stifled tears as she recalled all the memories from each item in turn. She let her fingers slowly slide along each, until she ran out of tears.

"Where did you all go? When did the time pass by so quickly?" she whispered. After they had buried the relics, the trio parted ways. Songo and Miroku didn't know were they were going, so neither did Kagome.

She gathered up the relics of use to her. The top, the sword and the beads. She apologized to Kirara's bones for disturbing and closed the chest. She fastened the Tetsusaiga to her waist and tucked in Top in her pocket. She laughed as she put the beads around her own neck, imagining what InuYasha would say if he could see if he saw he now. For one brief moment, she wanted more than anything in the world to be able to 'Sit' her favourite hanyou. Kagome equipped her own bow and arrows that she had brought with her, and packed the cloth of the fire rat into her pack.

Finally she was ready. She stood tall among the ashes, ready to go. Moon was high overhead. Stars twinkled. Finally her mission could begin.

It was morning. The air had a crisp nip to it and a gentle breeze ruffled his long sliver hair. She smelt smoke, so he turned slightly to the direction it came from. He gasped. In his path was a girl. She was tall, black hair, hazel eyes, plain._ 'Human'_ he thought. However, this girl he knew. This girl was Kagome. His brothers … he really didn't know what to call her, having never been on close terms with his brother.

"Sesshomaru!"

Her voice brought him back to reality. She had an arrow notched din her bow and it was aimed directly at him.

* * *

A/N: If I get any reviews I'll post more of this story. I hope you like it. 


	4. Finally Free

**Finally Free**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha

* * *

The first thing that returned to him was his hearing. He heard songbirds chirping, far off in the distance. He heard a soft breeze ruffle the tree leaves in the courtyard and the flow of running water. He tried to move, but it was useless. For the moment he was paralyzed, blind, but thankfully not deaf anymore.

Where was he? Who was he?

He lay there for along time thinking, trying the recall anything. And slowly it came back to him. His home, his family, his betrayal. It all came back to him in a painful onslaught of memories. He wanted to cry. Oh god what had happened to him?

He heard a scream echo across the area. It drowned out the beautiful song of the birds, the tree leaves and the water. It kept on, the sound driving him nuts. It took a while for him to realize who was screaming.

He was.

Then he could smell. It was revolting, rotting flesh, dried blood, and smoke. He gagged but kept it in. He tried to move again, but again it was fruitless. He lay there, god knows where and wept. He felt the cold tear cascade down his cheeks. Slowly the realization hit him.

Now he knew what had to be done. Now he was free, he could make things right again. He remembered everything and was no longer a confused little boy, but a man with a mission. The smell of the area told him that his memories were true, that a battle had taken place and he was left here. Most likely he was believed to have been killed.

"When I am able, I will move! I'll find you, girl, and everything will be ok!" he shouted to the sky.

Suddenly he could see. He was lying on the hard wooden floor of a mansion. The mansion itself, though, was completely and utterly destroyed. There was blood everywhere, rotting bodies of dead youkai. The flies swarmed about, making thick black clouds with their bodies

There was a flock of crow birds sitting on a tree branch a ways away. They looked fat and lazy, full from their meal of dead flesh. He could see it through a crack in the crumbling wall. He knew were he was. He lay in the remnants of Naraku's castle. The castle where Naraku had met his death.

**Her** side had one. The girls' side had won the battle and defeated Naraku. He was overjoyed that she had won; he knew that she had survived the battle to, as did most of her friends. Naraku was dead. The man thought hard. Did he care that Naraku was dead? After all, that bastard had been the single cause of the death of his family, yet that same 'man' had also spared his life.

As far as the boy was now concerned Naraku had paid his debt by dying. Now that Naraku was dead, he could finally live.

Finally he could move, and slowly he got up. He put one step in front of the other and shakily walked out into the open courtyard. He was alive. He was free! The man looked at the sky, the sun was high overhead, not a cloud in the dauntless blue sky. What day was it? How long had he been knocked out on the floor?

His clothes were ripped and torn, and his hair was matted, but that didn't matter. He would get new clothes, he would clean his hair. After a few moments of searching he found his blade, sticking up out of a tree, tall and proud. The blade was covered in dark crimson blood. He smiled when he took hold of it and pulled it from the tree.

He faced east, towards the long road. He faced east; away from the past that he wished he could forget. He faced east, towards an uncertain future. He whispered to himself, promise of what he was going to do. "I'll find you, I'll find you and we can be family again."

He jumped in the air and whooped. He was over-excited with joy. He was FREE! His life could finally begin.

But…would **she** forgive him for he had been forced to do?

* * *

_A/N: Yes I know I have short chapters. They might be longer in the future, depending on how creative I get.  
Please read and review. I'll try and get chapter 5 up sometime this week, but I have to finish it first.  
Thanks to the two people who have review (and liked) my fic so far! _  



	5. Confusion

**Allies**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha

* * *

"What do you want wench?" Sesshomaru sneered, his golden eyes flashing in rage. 'How had she managed to catch him off guard?' He faced her now, hand of Tokejin in case the wench be foolish enough to try anything.

"I need you to help me" Kagome said calmly, yet forcibly. She had her bow at the ready, aimed right for the youkai lord's heart. Sesshomaru didn't budge but glared at the woman.

He was shocked at the gall of this human. She had dared demand help from **him**? When she had an arrow aimed at him?

Had it been any other human, Sesshomaru wouldn't have hesitated to kill it. This girl was a strange one, having proved before that she could easily slip through his grasp. Besides, there was another reason Sesshomaru had hesitated. Kagome had Tetsusaiga hanging at her waist.

Slowly he withdrew his hand from Tokejin, showing that, as of now, he meant no harm. Kagome lowered her bow. "Why?" he asked. "Why would you sully my father's sword even more with your touch? Then proceed to ask me for help? Where is my 'precious' little half-brother you cling to so tightly?"

If he knew anything, he knew that his brother wasn't foolish enough to let Tetsusaiga fall into **anyone's **hands. The youkai lord stepped closer to Kagome, his robe ruffling in the wind. Something didn't smell right here and he had to find out what.

"Where is InuYasha?" he asked lower, angrily.

"You'll meet him soon if you don't help me find someone!"

"Is that a threat?"

Kagome considered. "Yes, yes it is"

Sesshomaru caught her around the throat, moving swiftly before she could react. "What the hell are you talking about girl?" He tightened his grip.

Kagome went limp in his arms and laughed. "I'm surprised you don't already know, pretty boy." she managed to stutter. Sesshomaru growled at the comment in warning, but other wise let it slide.

"Know what?" By god he was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Will you help me?"

Sesshomaru released her and Kagome fell in a heap to the ground. She stared up at him with those big hazel eyes of hers.

'They hold so much pain and hate' the thought startled him. Since when did he care about human emotions? "What do you need help with?"

Kagome smiled somewhat triumphantly. "I need to track down a murderer"

Pause

"What?"

"A murderer, a killer, someone who took away the life of another person."

"I know that, stupid girl, but whose murderer?" Before the words were out of his mouth, he knew in his heart. All the signs that had previously confused him were so clear now.

"InuYasha's"

* * *

"Songo wait!" Miroku called after her, running to catch up with her as she stormed away from him.

"That's the last straw pervert!" was the reply he got from farther up the road. The monk sighed. The curse of his hand had once again gotten the better of him and once again Songo was its latest victim.

"But…but…Songo! I love you!" he called after her.

The exterminator stopped, not daring to believe what she heard. The nerve of that lecherous monk! "Try saying that **before** you feel me up!" she angrily replied, turning around to face him.

Miroku finally caught up. "Songo, look at me" She did so slowly, only to find herself suddenly enveloped in Miroku loving arms. He held her close to him, and she enjoyed it.

"I really do love you Songo. I just pray that a love like ours never ends up like Kagome and InuYasha's." He whispered into her ear, not noticing that she had stopped paying attention to him. That her eyes were now fixated on a spot down the road.

"Kohaku!" Songo yelled, right into Miroku's ear. The monk gasped in pain and stepped away.

"Well that's not exactly the response I was hoping for…" Miroku whined in confusion. "Did I miss something?"

Songo pointed off towards the fields down the road. A lone figure was walking towards them. Miroku shaded his eyes against the sun but he couldn't make out who it was.

"Miroku, its Kohaku. He's come back!"

* * *

_A/N: Wow chapter 5 didn't take as long as I thought it would, which is good. I hope I didn't rush it though. _

_Please read and review!_

_No idea when chapter 6 will be up, so please be patient._


	6. Walked Away

**Walked Away**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha

* * *

_Last time on Justifiable Revenge:_

Kagome smiled somewhat triumphantly. "I need to track down a murderer"

Pause

"What?"

"A murderer, a killer, someone who took away the life of another person."

"I know that, stupid girl, but whose murderer?" Before the words were out of his mouth, Sesshomaru knew in his heart. All the signs that had previously confused him were so clear now.

"InuYasha's"

"I really do love you Songo. I just pray that a love like ours never ends up like Kagome and InuYasha's." He whispered into her ear, not noticing that she had stopped paying attention to him. That her eyes were now fixated on a spot down the road.

"Kohaku!" Songo yelled, right into Miroku's ear. The monk gasped in pain and stepped away.

"Well that's not exactly the response I was hoping for…" Miroku whined in confusion. "Did I miss something?"

Songo pointed off towards the fields down the road. A lone figure was walking towards them. Miroku shaded his eyes against the sun but he couldn't make out who it was.

"Miroku, its Kohaku. He's come back!"

* * *

_Three Weeks Later:_

They had been travelling for almost two weeks. Kagome dragged her feet lazily behind, silently wishing that Sesshomaru would stop soon and make camp. Since their meeting three weeks ago, the pair had been travelling around the country sniffing out everyone who had a death threat against InuYasha, which in and of itself was a dauntless task.

Regardless, Sesshomaru had personally taken up responsibility to wipe out everyone, weather or not they knew anything about the murder, who wanted InuYasha dead. This simple fact surprised Kagome. She had expected him to either flat out refuse her offer or simply point her in the general direction of the murderer. Obviously he had taken his brothers death more seriously than she had thought. Throughout the whole journey, Sesshomaru had taken charge, taken the lead, and directed the entire operation. Kagome protested, but she was shown the error of her opinion by his harsh voice and menacing stare.

Now they travelled in an uneasy silence, neither talking to each other unless absolutely necessary. It was almost night-time. Dusk was falling on the horizon and brilliant gold, orange and blue streaked across the horizon, framing the setting sun.

"Can we stop now? Please?" Kagome asked, trying to keep the tiredness and annoyance out of her voice. She had a mission to accomplish, yes, but she couldn't do a good job of it if she was half dead of exhaustion. Sesshomaru turned around and looked at her, his golden eyes summing her up as they did every time she asked for something.

"What for?" he said coldly. This brat of a human woman annoyed the hell out of him. Her constant whining for stupid things like food and baths grated on his nerves. He would never understand how his brother had managed to put up with it. Kagome was so needy, so … high matenience.

"Well for one thing, we've been walking all day and I'm tired. Two I need to have a bath and three ….." Kagome trailed off, she had a third point, just to annoy him if nothing else, now what was it? "Oh right! I'm hungry."

Sesshomaru refrained from slapping the stupidity out of her, though he couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. "You just ate at noon, you bathed yesterday and we don't have bloody time for you to sleep!" This woman was going to be the death of him.

"I need to find some wear to sleep now! Or you're on the top of my shit list!" Kagome all but yelled. She was losing her temper again, as she was so often finding herself doing lately. This man was insufferable! All this stiff, pompous arrogance made Kagome wonder if there was something shoved some wear it shouldn't be. She glared at him as he sighed, admitting defeat. He would have done anything to shut the woman up at this point.

"Not that being on your shit list would scare me in the least, I will find some wear for you to sleep if you continue to insist in that annoying drone you call a voice." said the youkai lord and with that, he turned and walked towards the sunset, leaving Kagome standing there all alone, her mouth agape in shock. 'My voice is annoying?'

"You better not forget about me!" she screamed after him as he walked away. Sesshomaru grumbled something under his breath. As much as he hated the woman, she was the only one who could help him get revenge on whoever had killed his brother, taking away a privilege that was his by right.

Kagome huffed and sat down on the ground, near a large boulder. In her head, she went over every reason she could think of as to why she was travelling with Sesshomaru, though none of them made up for the utter torture she was enduring now. 'At least he's not beating me up … or killing me …' Satisfied that she was calm, she proceeded to take her remaining anger out in a different way. In the dirt she wrote every mean and insulting name she could think of so she could have a list for when Sesshomaru got back.

------------

Songo saw her first. She let out a giggle that only a girl could let out when seeing someone one for the first time in a long while. Miroku and Kohaku looked at each other and sighed. Over the past three weeks Songo had been in a mood of constant ecstasy, her life at full happiness now that her brother had returned, fully healthy and in good memory.

"Kagome!" she yelled running over to her, Miroku and Kohaku following in slower jog.

Kagome looked up, expecting Sesshomaru, but instead got a big surprise. "Songo!" she managed to scream back before she was knocked over in a bear hug. The two women rolled on the ground for a minute or to, then stood and hugged again. Kagome stepped back first, and returned to sitting. "What brings you two out here? Who's that with you…is that…Kohaku?"

Songo beamed. "He was found us arguing in the middle of the road a ways south of here. I mean, talk about fate! He's free Kagome and we were looking all over the place for you, just to tell you."

Kagome smiled at her two friends. They had been through so much together, so much pain and happiness. Kagome was genuinely happy for her friend, something she hadn't felt in a long time, not since before InuYasha died. "Congratulations! This is must be so exciting for you."

Kohaku smiled softly, it was hardly noticeable. He kept his eyes lower, as if he was afraid to look at Kagome "I'm happy to finally be back with my sister. Though, I wouldn't mind if she toned down the screaming here and there"

Miroku shook his head in earnest agreement. "We thought that you should know, Kagome, and we wanted to check to see how you were holding up after…."

"I'm doing fine. Keeping myself busy, travelling around, checking in on people I meet during our travels together." The miko said distantly. 'They only know half the truth. They think that InuYasha was killed by Naraku. They don't know that he was murdered, that he died for me. I can't bring myself to tell them that, not so soon after they've finally found the happiness after this nightmare' her thoughts bounced around her brain absently as Miroku went into detail over what had taken place since they last saw each other on the mountain top about a month ago.

"We also have other news. Songo and I are getting married" Kagome jolted out of her brooding thoughts at the news Miroku announced.

_"What!"_ this came from Songo, who's mouth was hanging open in the most unlady-like manner. "Shouldn't you discuss this with **me** before you blurt it out to the whole world?" Her hand twitched as she brought it close to Miroku's cheek. The monk cowered, holding his hands up to protect his face, realizing his error a little too late.

"Wait! Hear me out! You said when everything was over and done with, and you had found Kohaku again we could start thinking about us. Well I did think about us and I figured that in all the time we spent together we were practically dating anyways. I don't want to chance losing you before we get the opportunity to share a life together. I want to get married. You are the only woman for me Songo. I really do love you." The monk said gently.

Kohaku stepped away quietly, encase the monk incur more wrath from his sister than usual.

Songo paused, genuinely blushing. Kagome was smiling from where she sat, knowing that the monk had hit the nail on the nose this time. Songo slowly withdrew her hand and stepped towards the monk, so they were so close together, Miroku could feel her breath hot on his face.

'Must control the hand, must control the hand' He thought, overriding habit in a hard fought battle between heart and mind.

"Who said I wanted you Miroku? Who said I want to be your wife?" she said slowly and quietly. Then she kissed him.

Kagome clapped and laughed at the pair's strange way of telling each other their feelings. Kohaku suddenly looked away, embarrassed at his new-found sister's actions. Seeing as the other three were previously occupied, he stood and walked away.

------------

He had gone a few feet before his senses picked up another presence in the area. Without warning he felt the sharp point of a blade in the small of his back. Behind his was a tall figure, one he recognized instantly at Sesshomaru.

"Why are you here?" the demon lord sneered, his voice sending shivers down Kohaku's spine. "You reek of blood and death, even more so than normal humans who follow your line of work."

Kohaku breathed slowly and deliberately. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. He could very likely die here and now but Sesshomaru would be fool enough to try anything this close to his sister and the others. Or would he?

"Is your pride still wounded Sesshomaru? Or have you licked your wounds and are now out for revenge?" Kohaku's voice was soft but mischievous.

"This is not a joking matter boy." Kohaku felt the blade being pressed harder it his back.

* * *

_A/N: There its done. My longest chapter yet!_

_ I went from having no idea what to write, to writing yesterday on my way home from school. I have no idea what was going through my head when I wrote this though it might have something to do with the Timmies I was drinking at the time. _

_Love this chapter? Hate it? Want me to rewrite it? Did I make to many grammer mistakes?  
Tell me by Reviewing. _

_Please puppy dog eyes  
_


	7. Death was Beautiful

'**Death was Beautiful'**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha  
I don't even wish I did.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"Rin! You stupid girl get behind me!" the toad demon squawked. The girl complied, latching herself onto the back of Jaken's brown robes and crouching low so only her topknot was visible.

Satisfied his master's ward was safe; Jaken faced the enemy speeding towards him through the trees. He gripped his staff tightly, sweat perspiring on his brow. Nothing compared to what Sesshomaru-sama would do to him if he let anything happen to Rin.

He could see the red eyes of his enemy, she was so close. He frowned, determined to best her, even though she was far more powerful.

"Now you will suffer the wrath of the staff of two heads Kagura!"

Flames shot forth from his staff and he threw back his head, laughing maniacally. He didn't see Kagura swish her fan, extinguishing his flames in an instant. He didn't see the bright white light coming towards him until it was too late. He vanished into oblivion, still laughing.

Rin was thrown back by the force for Kagura's attack. "Sesshomaru-sama!" she shrieked, though in vain. She too was soon victim to Kagura's bright attacks and died seconds later.

Sesshomaru arrived too late to save his servant and the one who was like a daughter to him. Needless to say Kagura met her own demise at the sharp end of Sesshomaru's sword days later. He would have gone after Kohaku to, for the boy had leaded him away from the campfire. Away so that Rin and Jaken wouldn't stand a chance. But by the time Sesshomaru calmed down, all trace of the boy was gone.

It was then that Sesshomaru made a vow. Never again would he be so easily tricked. Never again would he 'protect'. Not if this much pain inside him was the price of failing. He would get answers from that boy before he killed him. So help him god.

* * *

It was that last thought that made Sesshomaru boil over in rage and lung at the boy in front of him. He grunted in satisfaction as he felt Tokejin hit home and bury itself deep into human flesh. Then he realized his mistake. 

He hit the wrong person. Tokejin was buried in the belly of a young woman.

"Damn it!" He swore. In frustration and the body fell 'That boys luck will run out someday, and when that day comes I will be there.' He thought angrily.

* * *

Kohaku saw the scene play over and over again in his mind's eyes. It was like a horrible nightmare only this nightmare was real. This nightmare was his fault. How could a short fight like this end so brutally? 

The blade came from nowhere. It swung towards him at breakneck speed. Kohaku knew he was a goner. His entire short life flashed before his eyes. One thought plagued his mind. One though drowned out all the rest.

'I deserve this fate'

Suddenly he was thrown to the ground, pushed by unseen hands. As fast as he could, he scrambled up, only to come face to face with Songo. Small tears were forming I her eyes and her mouth hung open in a shocked little 'oh'.

Sesshomaru's sword stood tall, buried deep within Songo's gut. She doubled over in pain and grasped the sword weakly with bruised fingers.

"Kohaku?" She croaked, and then slumped to the ground. Kohaku stepped back in disbelief. Sesshomaru was supposed to kill him! He was fighting **him**! Not Songo, no never Songo.

It was all his fault. The fact sunk in like a dead weight. Would his past never escape him? Was he forced to be the cause of death to all of those he held dear?

* * *

She felt her body slide to the ground, bruised hands grasping the sword stuck in her. Her ands fell away, unable to gather enough strength to pull out the sword. She felt something wet and sticky, but it was warm. She realized it was blood, _her _blood. She could feel more trickled down her chin, out of the corner of her mouth. The metallic taste flowed over her tongue and made her gag. 

On the edge of her hearing she heard voices. They were growing louder as they came closer to her. They were so loud, her head pounded. She wanted to make them stop. Stop Yelling! Her vision was fading fast, but she saw grass. Grass and feet. Black boots went just past his ankles and then erupted in puffy white pants. At the back of her mind she felt strong arms at her back slowly; she stopped feeling the pain in her body. It felt like she as being pulled away, up, like she was drifting in the wind. 'Wait!' There was something she had to do, something she had to say before she went.

"Kohaku?" she croaked, a whisper. The voices stopped. "Kohaku!" she called again, a little louder. Where was her brother? Was he alright? Did she save him?

"Songo" There! There was his voice. She couldn't see him any more; she couldn't see the tear spilling down his face, or the faces of her friends. "Songo. I'm here! Don't die!"

So that's what was going on. She was dying. It didn't hurt anymore, she was happy. She had everything she wanted, everyone she wanted. Kohaku. Miroku. Dying, hey this was interesting. Who would she meet on the other side? After death finally took her?

"Kohaku. Miroku" She heard their voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Would they just be quiet! She had something to say to her brother and her monk. Wait did she just think that? Her monk. 'Ya, I like the sound of that' she thought lazily. Her monk.

"Be happy…both…Kohaku, be strong. Miroku, you lecherous…mine. I love you." Those were her last words.

It was warm and bright. That was the first thing she realized. There was no pain, far from it. It was a calming, peaceful feeling. Slowly the feeling of serenity increased, as the sword was pulled out of her gut. She no longer tasted blood, or felt the pain left behind by his sword. It was white all around.

"Songo!"

She turned her head to the direction the voice was coming from. What? She turned her head? Songo looked down at her self. She no longer saw a broken, bleeding body lying on the field. Now she saw herself standing tall, dressed in her normal travelling clothes and clean. Now there was no weight of the heavy hirakotsu o her back. Her long wavy hair flowed gently in the breeze. So she was really dead.

The white faded and was replaced by a long field of wavy grass. The sun was just setting and blue was overpowered by every possible color in the sky. Songo sighed. Death was beautiful.

"Hey Songo, over here!"

'I know that voice' Songo thought happily. In the distance she saw six familiar figures. InuYasha stood tall, cross armed and impatient as usual in his bright red robes. Shippo bounced around playfully, singing to himself as he chased butterfly. Kirara was purring and liking her paw, staring at Songo with her big read eyes the way she did when she wanted treats. Jaken was wrestling with Rin, who had attached herself to the back of his brown robes. She was trying, and was almost successful, to pull Jaken's mouth into a smile. Songo stifled a giggle as she began to walk towards them. Lastly there was…

"Father!" she shouted joyfully, breaking out in a run. He stood tall and proud, smiling back at her. Songo buried herself in his outstretched arms as the others looked on, smiles on everyone's faces. Finally, she was at peace.

* * *

Songo, she jumped in front of the sword meant for her brother. She died to protect someone she loved, they all did. Songo died for Kohaku, InuYasha died for Kagome, and Jaken died for Rin. 

What possessed these three to throw away there life so carelessly? Its simple, Jaken had the love of a master. InuYasha had the love of a woman. Songo had the love of a brother.

Love, the answer is love. They all died doing something they new must be done, for love.

Each person who wrongfully died, Jaken, InuYasha, now Songo, was sworn to be avenged. Sesshomaru would avenge his honor. Kagome would avenge her broken heart. Miroku would avenge his lost chance at happiness.

A life for a life? Is that fair? Naturally, they want to make the person who destroyed their happiness feel the same pain, be it in death or no. But is that justifiable? Is death a suitable act in revenge? A suitable payback for pain caused?

That leads to another question. Do the dead want to be avenged? Jaken, InuYasha all knew the consequences of their actions and they accepted them. So do they truly want more bloodshed?

* * *

_A/N: Ya, I know this chapter is depressing. I was in a sad mood when it was written. If it doesn't make sense, I should when I get the next chapter up. This chapter probably raised more questions than it answered though. Oh well. I'm planning on around two more chapters before this finishes. Sorry if I spelt some things wrong, I have a thing with spelling names wrong.__ In case you may or may not have been able to tell, I like killing people off._

_Please leave more reviews! With constructive criticism! Don't worry I will update again before this time next week._

_Oh I get to leave you by answer questions!_

_1) Is this a Sess/Kag pairing?  
No. I never meant for it to seem that way, but I can understand where you got the feeling that it was. Sorry. _

_2) Is Kohaku still evil?_

_Um… I'm going to have to make you wait a little longer for the answer to that._

_3) Shippo Died?_

_Yes. It was slow and painful to if it's any consolation. I'm hoping to go into more detail on his and Kirara's deaths soon._

_4) Who shot the arrow that killed InuYasha?_

_Like I'd tell you and ruin the ending! (hint: Next chappie)  
_


	8. Shattered Hearts

**Shattered Hearts**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha

* * *

"Why does everyone have to die?" Kagome screamed, seeing the broken and bleeding body of one of her best friends on the ground. She sank to her knees, tears falling from her eyes. Songo was gone, gone to be with InuYasha and Kirara and Shippo.

_-----Flashback: -----_

It was a stormy night after another confrontation with Naraku that claimed Shippo's life. It was raining hard, as it was so often lately. The ground sloshed under her feet as she ran towards Naraku's massive shifting body, arrow notched at the ready in her bow.

Naraku saw her out of the corner of his eye, but was distracted by a pain in his abdomen. He looked down and was greeted by the sight of the young fox demon trying to burn him with Fox-fire. Without any effort of second thought, Naraku reached down and plucked the kit up.

"Boo!" Naraku laughed in Shippo's face, feeding off the fear and terror in his wide blue eyes. With a flick of his wrist, Naraku flung Shippo over his shoulder. Due to the fact that InuYasha was once again attacking him, he was unable to hear the sickening crunch of bones breaking as Shippo slammed into the side of a huge tree.

Kagome screamed as Shippo's body flew past her. She winced when she saw him crash into the tree, which then promptly fell over at the force of the impact. Leaving Naraku in the hands of the others, she ran towards the little boy.

The Saimyousho had been resting nearby, waiting hungrily for their master to leave behind any tasty morsels of flesh for them. Seeing the still body of Shippo, they flew as one and swarmed it. Kagome couldn't see through the thick cloud of bees and had to wait until they dissipated to come any closer. She couldn't shoot at them, there was to great risk of shooting Shippo.

When the bees left, Kagome ran the lump that was Shippo's body. 'Please don't let him be dead' she prayed.

The fox wasn't dead. No, he was much worse than dead. His legs and arms were obviously broken; bones were jutting out at all angles. Most of his clothes were torn away and hundreds of Saimyousho stingers were at various points of entry. If he didn't die from the pain, the poison would kill him in minutes. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his lip was bleeding from where he was biting it.

Kagome kneeled over him, known there was nothing she could do but comfort him, try to ease his suffering. "Shippo, be brave" she told him, bawling like a baby, her tears mixing with the rain in his fiery red hair. 'He's so young! He doesn't deserve to die like this!'

"Kagome…" His voice was so weak and his own tears began to pour down his face. "Can you hold me … please?"

He was a sack of bones, should she move him! Could he handle the pain? The blood chilling scream that erupted from his lips as she gathered him into her arms answered her question and broke her heart.

"Shippo…"

"Kagome, I'm not afraid anymore…"

So was the death of Shippo the fox demon. Kagome's heart wrenching cry distracted Songo, Miroku and InuYasha, so a smirking Naraku had time to get away. The next time the two groups met, InuYasha and Naraku both met their end.

_-----End Flashback-----_

Sesshomaru answered Kagome's question. "Eventually we all must die. No one is immortal and we all must meet an end, weather at the sword or a long life."

"It's too hard. Why does it have to hurt so much! This pain in my heart only grows stronger as more bodies are added to the count." Kagome whispered.

To her shock and utter confusion, Sesshomaru himself came and sat beside her. Kagome saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before and couldn't identify.

"It's your human emotions that are getting in your way. The pain in your heart is just its way of dealing with the death of a loved one.

"So we should just be cold and heartless demons like you?" Kagome moved away from him, raising her hand to slap him. "What would you know of love anyways? You are always so distant and pompous to notice anything as beautiful as love."

He caught her hand moments before it hit his face. "I never said that and you know it" His voice chilled the blood in her veins. "What would I know of love Kagome? Well I'll tell you. I know what it is like to have someone care for you unconditionally. I know what it is like to want to make someone happy just so you never have to see her cry. I've felt my heart, yes Kagome I do have one, shatter when the only person in the world who meant something to me died. What would I know of love? A lot more that you think."

The miko was speechless. Sesshomaru had always been so high on a pedestal, devoid of emotion. Did he really have a soft side for someone?

"Rin." She said softly. Sesshomaru dropped her hand and looked deep into her eyes. "You loved Rin." To her surprise, Sesshomaru nodded.

"Monk!" he said then, calling to Miroku, who had been carefully laying out Songo's hair, running his hands through it and murmuring to himself. He looked lost and confused.

"I supposed you want to try and kill me now" Sesshomaru's voice was once again that which she was used to.

Miroku looked at him. "Yes" he said. Sesshomaru stood and drew out his sword. "But she won't let me." Kagome whipped her head around. **She? **Who was he talking about?

"Songo wouldn't want it that way. You lost someone you loved right? You know how I'm feeling right now, you as well Kagome. All I want is to make the person who ripped out my heart feel the same rawness inside. But Songo wouldn't want it that way. Since you know how I'm feeling I won't kill you, if that makes sense." He then turned his attention back to Songo. "I wish I could be with you again…"

Sesshomaru hated being compared to a human, but he knew what the monk said was true. He sheathed Tokejin, but his hand caught on Tensaiga.

"Can you use Tensaiga?" Kagome asked hopefully. Why had she not asked before? Wait, why had he not used Tensaiga on Rin? Or InuYasha? Her heart sunk, she missed InuYasha again.

"I didn't use it on Rin." He said as though reading her mind. "I couldn't protect her then, why would I want to risk failing again. Why bring her back to a world were she would be in constant danger, just for being around me. My reasons are selfish, but they are reasons. I will use it on your friend though, if you want me to." He was offering and olive branch, as an apology for ending Songo's life.

Surprisingly Miroku smiled. "No" he said.

"Why?" Kagome demanded harshly, not understanding how Miroku could pass up the chance to see Songo alive when he obviously missed her so much. She missed Songo so much, she missed everyone who died.

Miroku looked at her as if she had two heads.

"Because Songo didn't die in vain. As much as I want to have her back in my arms, whole and alive, I won't. She knew what she was doing in pushing Kohaku out of the way. I know she knew. She accepted her death in return for his life. To bring her back would be like saying, 'Thank You but your death really wasn't necessary'."

Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome nodded as well, though she still wished that Songo would be back. Suddenly there was a small voice, which had been silent for a long time. "Thank you"

Sesshomaru went from heart broken and venerable to deadly, unfeeling assassin so fast Kagome didn't have time to blink. Instantly he had Kohaku pinned to the ground, his fans barred.

"You little bastard, _Thank you_? For what? Your sister just prolonged your life and all you have to say is _Thank You!_ Your lucky she pushed you out of the way then, now I can have the satisfaction of killing you slowly with my claws" To emphasize his point, Sesshomaru extended his claws and dug them into Kohaku's arm.

"Let me … explain"

Kagome screamed. "Sesshomaru stop! You are killing him"

"That was the plan, so stay out of my way!"

" P…leas…e"

Kagome ran into Sesshomaru's side shoulder first. She was surprised at how light he was, how easily she could push him away. "Rin liked Kohaku didn't she? Don't you at least think she would have given time to explain?"

Rage filled his golden eyes as he threw Kagome off of him like a rag doll. This stupid human woman didn't understand anything! "Its because of this stupid boy I couldn't protect Rin! He doesn't deserve to live!"

"That's not what Songo thought" Miroku said quietly. He had now stopped playing with Songo's hair and had proceeded to stare blankly at the tangled pile of bodies that were Kagome, Sesshomaru and Kohaku.

"Please, you can kill me when I've unloaded all the guilt inside of me" Kohaku was pleading now. He sat up and began to rub were Sesshomaru had clawed him. Tiny drop lets of blood leaked from the cuts.

Slowly Sesshomaru stood up and withdrew. "Make this quick, I want to have plenty of time to rip the skin from your flesh" Kagome glared at him. "Grow up" she mouthed. He returned her glare tenfold.

Finally the group was ready. Miroku and Kagome sat close together, Sesshomaru stood a ways behind them. Kohaku sat as well, a few feet in front of Kagome, beside Songo's body (which was still unburied). Kagome had strategically positioned herself between the two feuding males in case things got 'out of hand', not that she could do much against a rage-filled demon lord and a grief-crazed boy. Secretly she wondered if Kohaku had had a death wish when he had originally provoked Sesshomaru.

With a deep breath Kohaku began his story.

Unbeknownst to the foursome on the plain, they were being watched by ones eager to see the outcome of Kohaku's confession.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I wrote this at midnight while I was sick. I know that I said InuYasha's killer would be revealed but…I lied. At least I told you how Shippo died (don't kill me; I was sick when I wrote this, Sick!) I know that a certain someone is a little OOC, but hey he can't be heartless all the time right? I like him all venerable to, so bite me. _

_Thank you to those of you who review my story, you make my day. Those of you, who haven't reviewed, please do so. I love reviews!_

_Special thanks to __MXCrocks__ who has reviewed most of my chapters. There you go: I explained why Sesshomaru didn't use his sword. Shippo kind of gets avenged in a way. He was killed by Naraku, who was killed shortly before chapter 1._


	9. Confession

**Confession **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha  
A/N: I apologize if this is badly written

* * *

From this vantage point, he could only see the lower half of their bodies, but that's not was really matter. What mattered what the reaction that they would show when the boy stopped talking. The little creature had bunkered down alone, watching and waiting for the longest time. If he could have, he would have thrown back his head and laughed, but this body was so damn restricting!

The creature sighed. He would have to make do for the time being, everything was for the good of the master plan. These beings in front of him, three humans and a youkai lord, were just pawns in his game. Their strings were pulled by the events he set in course and their actions determined by the small amount of fate he let them control.

It was in his nature to plan. It was the only thing worthy of his intellectual skill and cunning. The web of lies, deceit and hatred that he had spun made him extremely proud. This plan had been 50 years in the making, even since Kikyo had allowed the defences around her heart to fail. In her moment of weakness he had crept in and sowed the seeds of his plan. The fruits of which were going to come into being very, very soon. It was a plan to get the jewel, of course, as so many failed plans were. The jewel would give him the power he needed to fulfill his only wish.

The little creature on the ground had one wish. He had always only had one wish and had turned into a vile and ugly creature to make it a reality. He had committed unspeakable acts for his wish and it had taken so long. His patience, which had been so good for half a century, was beginning to wear thin.

What was this wish? The little creature's only wish was to die. He had been living for too long, even before he met Kikyo and planned his master plan. He tired of life long ago and now the only thing that could kill him was the shikon-no-tama, the jewel of four souls. Rather than simply walk up and ask Kagome or Kikyo, and in doing so throw away any pride and dignity he had, he went about the long way. He would take down as many people as possible with him before he went to his grave.

The little creature smiled as he tried to count the amount of youkai, humans and even hanyou that he had brought down so far. The task was impossible. Yawning the creature settled back on his legs and let the sound of Kohaku's monotone voice sooth his mind.

* * *

"Due to the fact that I lead Sesshomaru away from Rin that night, he hates my guts and want be dead"

The youkai in question nodded his head.

"Miroku could have wanted me dead, but he's heart is purer than I though. It's my fault that Songo was fighting and thus died, so he should be blaming me, but he's not. That's not something I think I fully understand yet."

Miroku nodded and smiled sadly, his thoughts entirely consumed with happy memories of Songo.

"I thank you both for sparing my life up till now, and thus giving me the chance to unload the heavy guilt weighing down my mind. I was under Naraku's control for a long time, as I am aware that you know. While being controlled by him, I was forced to commit certain despicable acts, but the one that I feel most guilty about occurred after his death."

Kagome spoke quietly. "I thought that since Naraku was killed, then you wouldn't be under his control anymore? How could you still be controlled by him if he was dead and not able to control you?"

Kohaku's voice was cold and chilling. "His touch reaches beyond the grave Kagome, in ways that you cannot imagine."

Kagome shuddered. 'Do I want to know what's coming next?' she thought. Her curiosity screamed yes, but something in her heart made her scared for the next words that would come out of Kohaku's mouth. 'Will it bring about more blood shed?'

"So what was this 'act' that you feel so guilty you must tell us boy?" Sesshomaru growled. His patient was beginning to wear extremely thin and Kagome wasn't helping it along by asking stupid questions.

"In the moments after Naraku's death, I was confused. I felt as though a veil had been ripped from my eyes and that the string around my heart had loosened. I didn't know what was going on anymore, but I had these memories of people I didn't know before and of places I was sure Naraku had never sent me. I was standing in the tree's wondering what was going on. Then it was all clear. Naraku had died and almost all hold he had on me was gone. Though there was something tugging in my heart though, a final wish of the dead one. I don't know how but their was a bow and arrow in my hands, and once more a hazy mist descended over my eyes. All I could see was a young woman dressed in green and white, comforting an injured hanyou. I knew that she had killed Naraku!"

Kagome whimpered and grabbed Miroku's hand for comfort. So, her quest was going to be at an end, an end to a time soaked in the blood of friends and now. Soon another would die if what her heart was screaming at her and the words that would soon come out of Kohaku's mouth were true.

"A voice in the back of my head kept urging me to kill her, to avenge Naraku. I remember thinking why? Why should he be avenged? Why does he deserve it, he doesn't deserve any thought now. Good riddance to the bastard. But the voice kept on, persisting, screaming at me. I could hear the woman and the hanyou talking, and I thought, in a moment of demented insanity, why couldn't I be happy? The veil clamped shut and I let the arrow fly. I hadn't counted on the hanyou being able to move after the injuries he sustained, so I was shocked when I found my arrow had hit him instead of the one that I was told to kill. I watched him die and then I passed out."

There was dead silence around the circle. Kagome had tears in her eyes, pouring silently down her face. Sesshomaru had stood and slowly began to flex his fingers, 1, 2, 3, crack, crack, crack. Miroku just stared at Kohaku, his mind in a tumbled confusion. Kohaku had killed InuYasha … and had caused Songo's death? This was way too much for the already grief stricken monk.

Kagome said what the monk thought. "So you wanted to kill me, because I killed Naraku, but you failed because InuYasha protected me?"

Kohaku nodded.

Sesshomaru and Kagome went for him in the same moment, Sesshomaru with his claws extended and Kagome with no real weapon, but that of a woman tomented by sorrow. Kohaku dodged out of their way. He reached behind his back and slowly drew something out.

"This is the only thing keeping me alive. I think you need it most Kagome. Please forgive me…"

In his extended hand lay a single shikon jewel shard. Kagome snatched it from him before realizing the full extent of what the young demon exterminator had done.

"I'm coming sis" Kohaku whispered with his last breath. His body went limp and crumpled to the ground. His body lay in a heap; his eyes had a milky sheen to them as they stared up, lifeless, into the brightening sky above.

Kagome trembled. The final shikon shard lay in her hands, the final shikon shard. So, when it all came down to it, everyone had died for this. They had all died for revenge, a dish best served cold they said. It was a vicious never ending cycle but still it existed. The miko closed her hand over the last tiny shard and wept for the lover and friends she had lost as the rain came pouring down.

* * *

On the ground, the dirt was slowly becoming mud, but the little creature didn't notice. Things couldn't have gone more perfectly according to plan so he left already, getting ready for the final stage of the plan that would finally bring about his death.

* * *

**A/N: **Kohaku killed InuYasha. I think I made it kind of obvious, and I hope I explained it OK….

Yes I know, it's been what…almost a month since I updated? I couldn't think! I had major writers block, I got board. Pick your excuse; I apologize for making you all wait. I did finish the story in my head though… Just not on paper. I know how it's going to end and everything now, whereas before I was just making it up as I went along. So, it might be a little longer that previously expected. Again I apologize for being so late…don't hate me….. Please…

Be patient for the next chapter please! I got some good stuff planned. Mwahahaha


	10. Final Finale

**Chapter 10**

**Final Finale**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

The twinkling white starts stood out against the pitch black sky. The moon was high and illuminated the whit marble courtyard. The Goshinboku was illuminated in a glowing moonlight fire; the green of the leaves was breath-taking against the brown of the trunk. Kagome smiled weakly and leaned against the well-house door, glad to be home.

After they had buried Songo and Kohaku, Sesshomaru had taken off to god-knows where. She presumed that he was going to do what ever it was that Sesshomaru did when he was alone. Kagome almost felt sorry for him, he was alone now, at least she had mom and Souta, but he was … alone.

Miroku wasn't doing as well. Before she had returned Kagome had left him in Kaede's capable hands. He hadn't grouped another woman since Songo died and he developed a strange new habit of talking to thin air. She hated to leave him in that state but feudal Japan held to many memories that she had to escape from.

Now she was back, just returned. Her feet were muddy; her shoes lost some wear along the way. She was tired; all she wanted to do was lay down in a soft comfy bed and sleep.

She began to walk towards Goshinboku, her feet treading silently on the marble. Tetsusaiga slapped against her waist, creating the only sound in the silent night. Kagome wondered what she would do with Tetsusaiga and the Beads now. She couldn't wear them all the time, well maybe the beads, but definitely not the sword. With a sigh, she hopped the fence that surrounded the tree and kneeled on the cold, dewy grass.

A little creature scampered down the trunk, hiding in the shadows of the knots in the tree. Euphoria shone in its 8 beady eyes, excitement for the end was evident.

Kagome stroked the dirt under her, knowing that here was the spot she had buried InuYasha, what was it, 5 weeks or 500 years ago? Time gave her a headache. Was he happy? Was he with the others who had followed his lead into death? Was he waiting for her?

Without realizing it, her hands had begun to take large clumps of dirt into them and let them fall onto another spot. She was digging.

"What do I do with the jewel?" she whispered. "Its completed, but I don't know what to do now. What do I want to wish for? If only there was someone here who could tell her what to do.

"But there is…" The voice was soft, but harsh and aged. Kagome whipped around, eyes searching the courtyard for the speaker. "Who's there?"

"You know me Kagome" she shuddered at the way it said her name. "I've been watching you, waiting for you. Yes, waited soooo long for you and you took such a very long time."

"Who are you?" she responded loudly, hands drifting away from the dirt.

"I'm insulted you don't remember me. I only waited 500 years for you. I only did my best to make your life miserable. I only killed your lover"

Kagome's eyes hardened. She practically spat out her next words. "I thought you died Naraku. I saw InuYasha kill you."

"That's the thing Kagome. I don't seem to die. Believe me I've tried, but no, I'm blocked out of death and kept here in this miserable existence like a rat trapped in a cage. I don't know why, but I do know how to die now."

"What do you mean?"

"The Shikon Jewel is the only thing that can kill me"

Kagome sat quietly, but alert. Naraku's voice was coming from the tree but she still failed to see him. "Let me get this straight. You don't die, but the Shikon Jewel can kill you? You've been waiting for me because I have the completed Shikon Jewel. So … you're telling me this because…"

"Kagome, you really don't understand. You are simply a tool; I need the jewel so it can kill me."

"Right … I believe you why?"

"I'm an old man with no will to live anymore, please kill me." He spoke slowly and deliberately. "Is that simple enough for you?"

Kagome fingered the jewel at her neck. Naraku wanted to die; only the Shikon jewel could kill him. She held the jewel firmly in her hand.

"I've never hated anyone more in my life that I hate you right now. To name the reasons why would take me all night. Now you want a favour?" she felt a small tear trickle down her face and her voice rose to a yelling. "I HATE YOU!"

A blast of pink light shot from the jewel straight to the tree. She heard a scream and saw a large spider-like creature explode. Its guts went everywhere and Kagome shrieked. The jewel grew hot in her palm and she dropped it. It landed on the ground with a soft clunk and immediately the pink light began to fade. Kagome blinked and the jewel was gone.

So it was finally over. There was no one to celebrate with though. Kagome smiled and stood. Her foot brushed the dirt back into the small whole she made. She could keep Tetsusaiga in her room, close and safe, and the beads might make a new fashion statement. It was pathetic, after all that had happened all she could do was smile and think about fashion.

Before she went into the house though, she turned back to the tree. She would never forget the memories she had made in feudal Japan, and she had the hope that she would see them again someday.

"I love you InuYasha" she whispered.

A soft breeze ruffled the green leaves of the tree in response.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Their. Its Done! Mwahahaha. Once again I apologize for the wait, and to repeat this is the last chapter. Was it ok? Was the story ok overall? Anything I should improve on in the future? Read and Review People. Special Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed already, you guys are awsome! In response to questions: Kouga's not in this story, but I think he's still alive, I do have my limits at the amount of people that I kill. Yes I know alot of people die, but I didn't kill everyone. And since its over, no one else will die! Yes. Read and Reviews. Thank You, Merci Boucoup, Muchas Gracias, Arigato, Dunkishine (sp?) ya...I'll stop. 


End file.
